eternal_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ectoris
| width="600" colspan="2" style="background-color: #888; text-align: left; padding: 1px; color: black" | ✨ Overview The "Lord Priest," Ectoris is the pre-eminent gatekeeper to the Tiburtine Sibyl. He guards access to the elusive Lasombra mystic, Albunea, whose profound insights have shaped and shaken the Eternal Senate. She exposed Brujah treachery and warned of assassination attempts from Alamut, and foretold the perils to Roman Cainites if they do not secure the Empire's faith in their hands. His mistress drives him to secure the Carthaginian ward at all costs. It falls to the Lord Priest to perform the initiation rites for those worthy to understand the deep mysteries the Sibyl contemplates in a subterranean lair. Many prominent members of the Senate subscribe to the Albunean cult and they pay Ectoris respect due his role as intercessor and intermediary. Select clients have joined the inner circle and safeguarded the books of prophecy and revelations produced by the Tiburtine Sibyl. ✨ Patron of the Faith Ectoris also directs the Clan of Shadows' interests in mortal mystery cults. A clandestine web of clients keep him informed of demagogues railing on street corners in the slums and the latest religious fads convulsing the upper classes. According to rumour, he subverts icons and corrupts mystic rites to serve his ends. His clients redirect faithful into dead end propositions where they can easily convert or control mortal flocks. The rare few talents receive the Embrace. The Lord Priest works through other Cainites and blind agents to achieve his will. Growing rivalries with the Isaic and Mithraic cults over the past fifty years feed his paranoia about personal safety. The Ventrue followers of Mithras fiercely resist his meddling. His support of the suppression and ban on the Temple of Isis to deprive the Setites a foothold in Rome earned him many enemies. Other Lasombra subverted several key Isaic priestesses, and he does not benefit from the cult's popularity. His chief concern is unrooting the Baali and neo-Carthaginian elements that may signal diabolism or infernalism in the city. Religious and symbolic roles consume his nights. His heated pursuit of an obscure agenda surely comes at the behest of his shrouded mistress and their dreaded, shared vision. ✨ RP Hooks * Ectoris' clients seek signs of the Setites and Baali. * Acolytes of the Tiburtine Sibyl believe they must guard the Carthaginian ward. * He supports promising scholars and religious students. * The Tiburtine cult practices a minor Road little known outside the Lasombra. * Clients are members of the Tiburtine Sibyl's cult, and privy to her secret visions of coming disaster and glory. * He wants agents in Eastern and Egyptian mystery cults. ✨ Description This sturdy young man epitomizes the new moneyed provincial. He stands close to 5'5" tall, his body toned and rather fit. An absence of scars tell of a life of luxury. Curled black hair and his olive skin show all the signs of regular, fastidious grooming. His dark brown eyes spark with emotion, his square face stoic against those unwanted impressions. His flowing garments are kept immaculate and unstained as he can manage, the cream toga absent of a border or any stylization except the pins he wears at his shoulder. Solid leather sandals sport a copper disc at the ankles. | |} Category:Patron Category:NPCs